stand up my vanguard!
by the king of thunder
Summary: at birth naruto was sent to a different dimension by obito/madara. now after 20 years his family has finally come to find him and take him home. but what if he doesn't want to come home? (i know bad summary)
1. turn 1-fated reunion

I own nothing

Im not very good at describing so to solve this everyone looks the same as in cannon in both stories unless stated otherwise. There will also be pictures on my profile to show you what the changes are.

 **Story start**

The great beast kyuubi is said to be able to shatter mountains and cause tsunamis with a single flick of one of its nine tails. The beast is often said to be a natural disaster and that nothing could stand against it. But that is what one village was attempting to do, you see humans found a way to seal these mighty beasts away into children; these people are referred to jinchuriki meaning power of a human sacrifice.

These seals are able to contain the bijuu in a human body, but when a female host is pregnant and gives birth they run the risk of the seal breaking and the beast escaping often causing death for the host. This is where we start are real story in the hidden leaf village.

HOLD IT OF UNTIL THE HOKAGE ARRIVES!

The once great village was currently burning around them. Ninja rushed to fight and defend their home and their families.

DONT LET UP ON THE ATTACK, WE MUST DEFEND THE VILLAGE!

 **POOF!** Standing in front of the great beast was a toad but not just any toad this was gamabunta the chief toad. Gamabunta charged into battle to help his summoner's village. Riding on top of gamabunta was the 4th hokage Minato namikaze who had just finished battling the masked man who set the kyuubi free. In his arms were two children wrapped in cloth one boy with blond hair and a girl with the same shade of red as her mothers. Standing next to him was the 3rd hokage sarutobi hiruzen

"What's the plan Minato not even gamabunta can hold the kyuubi of for very long?" asked the aged leader

"I plan on using the reaper death seal to seal the kyuubi into natsumi and Naruto" minato replied in sadness

"But that sealing technique kills the caster. You won't be able to raise your children minato" sarutobi tried to reason with his successor

"You think I don't know that! But it's the only way to beat this thing" minato shouted with tears running down his face.

"Very well minato I can see these is no way of talking you out of this" sarutobi replied

With speed that should not be possible at his age he appeared behind minato and chopped the back of his neck knocking him out "sorry Minato but it's not your time yet, I will seal the beast away"

Catching the two new born babies he jumped of gamabunta and into the open field that he had manage to push the kyuubi to.

Going through a series of hand signs he the aged leader called out what would be his final jutsu **Reaper Death Seal!**

The temperature of the field dropped a few degrees as a figure appeared behind sarutobi. The figure was the Shinigami and in front of it was a blue body.

"NOW SEAL"

Splitting the beast in two he sealed the chakra into natsumi and the soul into Naruto. A yellow flash and minato holding a passed out Kushina appeared in the field.

"Lord 3rd why?" he asked shocked see the dyeing old man

"Im an old man Minato I have lived my life but you are still young you have a long while before your time comes" with one final breath sarutobi the man who had lived through 3 wars and led the village with all his might die with a smile on his face. But there were no celebrations or time to mourn as a familiar chakra signature appeared in the field out of nowhere.

Turn his head he saw the same masked man he had just though standing over his son Naruto " if I can't have my pet 4th hokage then I think it's only fair you don't get your son!" the air around Naruto began to distort and swirl sucking the little baby in before minato could even move.

Throwing his kunai with all his might as the masked man in a last ditch effort only for it to faze right through him. "now that's not very nice 4th hokage your son is still alive" the masked villain replied

"What did you do to him? What did you do to my son!" shouted the distraught father only to have the man laugh at him. "Don't worry he's alive I just sent him to another dimension" laughted the masked stranger

"but I think I have broken you enough for one day good by yellow flash of the leaf" he continued

The air began to distort around the stranger like it did with his son and sucked him in leaving no trace that he was ever there

Minato fell to his knees crying over the loss of his son "damn it… damn it…damn it" each damn was meet with a punch to the ground leaving a small fist size crater each time. He sat there crying not bothering to get up even when his only living student ran into the field with a platoon of ambu.

"minato sensei " the young grey haired man shouted as he ran to his teacher.

 **In the vanguard world Tokyo japan**

In a dark alley the air began to distort and spit out baby Naruto. Shocked by the tiny fall and the sudden coldness he did the only thing he could do… cry. He cried for a long time with no one coming that was until he was picked up "who could just abandon a baby out here?"

 **5 minutes earlier**

Emilio never walked home this way he always took the path through the park but for a strange reason he felt the need to walk down the side streets of the busy city. It was getting darker and colder as the sun continued to set when he stopped. Listening carefully he hear the recognizable sound of crying. Running down the dark street the crying got louder and louder until he was right next to it. Turning into the alley he saw a baby with blond hair witch was strange in these parts. Picking the child up he brought it close to keep it warm "who could just abandon a baby out here? Well don't worry I will take care of you, but what to call you" looking at the child until he saw what little of the cloth remained reading Naruto uzu "so your name is Naruto huh… the last name is to ripped to read… so Naruto uzu it is then"

This was the beginning of naruto's story a story of twists and turns but also one of greatness.

 **5 years later**

Outside of a small orphanage was a small boy wrapped in bandages and holding a small white cat in his lap, he had bright blue eyes and blond hair he was wearing a navy blue shirt and black shorts that ended just above the knees. He had just got into a fight with a bunch of kids a year older then him who were picking on a small kitten.

"Really Naruto this was the third time this week" said his caretaker Emilio who was shaking his head but was proud inside for Naruto caring for the little animal

"But I couldn't just let them hurt it" said Naruto

Sighing emilo spoke with a smile on his face "I guess that's true you're just like a little knight"

"A knight?" asked a confused Naruto

'Yeah knights protect the weak and the innocent a lot like you did for this little guy cat hisses at him sorry girl"

"Do you think I could grow up to be strong" asked the young blond

"You already are strong you just need to find something to protect then you can be truly strong" said Emilio reaching into his pocket he pulled out a card and handed it the young boy. It was **sanctuary of light planetal dragon**

Naruto looked at Emilio with wide bright blue eyes and through himself at him wrapping his tiny arms around him in a hug. "Thank you I will always treasure it" He said

"Don't worry about that just go and have some fun" Emilio said with a smile

Putting the small kitten on his shoulder he ran off to play with his friends leaving the old man to watch over the other kids.

 **15 years later present time**

The now 20 year old naruto awoke to the blinding rays of the sun shining through his closed curtains

"What's the point of these if I wake up to this every morning" he moaned out

Noticing a pair of small weights on his chest he looked down to see his two cats Dai and Rei the kittens of his old cat Eiko who he saved all those years ago who had sadly passed away.

"Guess you guys are hungry huh" meow "come on then"

after Going through the morning routine only to find he was late for work we find naruto sprinting to work at the united sanctuary branch "crap, crap, crap im going to be late… why did I not get the train" he shouted with fake tears.

As he was turning a corner he went to fast and couldn't stop in time to avoid the collision with the small group of people who were coming the other way

"Ow… hey are you guys ok" he looked down to see the people he crashed into only to see five people in the strangest looking cloths he had ever saw.

 **In the elemental nations 5 minutes ago**

Minato, kushina, natsumi, kakashi and tsunade were about to go on a journey. Not to other villages but to a totally different dimension. In the 20 years since naruto was taken a lot of thing had happened. (it would take for ever to write this out so it's just the normal naruto plot with a few changes)

At the end of the war the masked stranger who turned out to be obito uchiha was stopped by natsumi and kumo's jinchuriki killer b. it was a long battle but thanks to the power of the kyuubi they were able to beat him. In his dieing breath he told them of a way to go to the dimension he sent naruto all those years ago. By using kakashi's kamui they could trace the dimension he sent him to and go there themselves. And this is where we find are selves standing in minato and kushina's home double checking they had all the supplies they would need (or not)

"so just how accurate do you think you can get kakashi?" asked minato

"im not sure this is still a little confusing to me but I think I could get about a 300m in surrounding area to where ever he is by sensing him" he confessed

"That should be fine we should be able to find him quickly then" said kushina who was exited to finally reunite with her son.

We're coming nii-san and soon we can finally be a family thought natsumi

"Is everyone ready? Then here we go **kamui!** "

The air began to distort and they felt a sick churning feeling in the stomachs before they were all sucked in

 **Same time vanguard world**

When the technique finally stopped them all fell to the floor trying to stop the sick feeling "how did obito do this without vomiting I will never know" said the masked shinobi

Finally recovering they all got up they walked out of the alley they were in and immediately stopped in shock at the site of the city before them.

Natsumi looked at the busy city and the skyscrapers and could only think of one word to say "wow"

"These are so far ahead of us that it's not even funny" stated kushina in shock

I sense naruto's chakra…but it's so small he must not have accessed it" said minato trying to get everyone back on track "stay together we don't know where we are or if anyone is waiting in the shadows"

As they started walking in the direction of Naruto's chakra they noticing that everyone was looking at them funny, they also noticed that naruto's chakra was coming towards them but they were so caught up in taking in the sights that they failed to notice the man who came flying around the corner and smashed into them until it was too late.

"Ow…hey are you guys ok" said the person on top of them

Looking at the man above them both minato and kushina could not stop themselves "Naruto"

This is my first ever story so if it was bad I really am sorry righting and grammar was never my strong point. But as you can tell royal paladin was the winner of the polls and I already have a deck made up and I hope it's a good I hope you all review and send in ideas on how to make the story better.

The card fighting will begin in the next chapter see you then

 **Deck list**

 **Grade 0:**

 **-17 total-**

 **· Critical Trigger x8 (Alabaster Owl/Herald Breath Dragon)**

 **· Heal Trigger x4 (Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli/Seeker, Loving Healer)**

 **· Draw Trigger x4 (Margal)**

 **· Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer**

 **Grade 1:**

 **-14 total-**

 **· Iseult x4**

 **· Rainbow-calling Bard x2**

 **· Little Sage, Marron x4**

 **· Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm x4**

 **Grade 2:**

 **-11 total-**

 **· Battle Flag Knight, Constance x2**

 **· Sanctuary of Light, Determinator x4**

 **· Blaster Blade x2**

 **· Knight of Determination, Lamorak x3**

 **Grade 3:**

 **-8 total-**

 **· Sanctuary Guard Dragon x2**

 **· Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon x4**

 **· Palamedes x2**

 **Grade 4**

 **-8 total-**

 **. Holy dragon saint blow dragon x4**

 **. Holy dragon sanctuary guard regalie x4**


	2. turn 2-learning the basics

I don't own any of these stories

naruto

Looking up the saw another minato, but this one had longer hair that went to his shoulders but was less spiky. He also wore a black shirt with a long sleave white jacket over it and long dark pants and black smart dress shoes.

"haha sorry about that I should have looked where I was going" he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

 **5 minutes later in a coffee shop**

After introducing themselves they were sitting around a large table we find Naruto bowing again "again I'm so sorry about running into you I really need to look where I'm going" he said still looking at the floor

This is Naruto? He's not really what I was expecting the ninja's thought sweet dropping at the red mark on Naruto's forehead from where he was pressing it on the table.

natsumi was about to speak with she was beat by the waiter who had come with their order of coffee "here you go everyone… and here is your usual Naruto" she said as she walked away

"Take it you know her?" asked kakashi

"hehehe I tend to come here a lot they sell the best coffee in the whole city" Naruto replied cheerfully

Natsumi finally getting her chance to speak asked what was going through a lot of their minds "so I hope you don't mind me asked but just where were you going in such a rush?"

Scratching the side of his head he replied "oh that's easy I was off to wor…. (0_0) CRAP! Kihaku is going to kill me!" Naruto started to sulk with fake tears streaming down his face.

Defiantly not what I was expecting they thought

"I thought I would find you here Naruto!" shouted a voice from the entrance

Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and turned to the entrance except Naruto who froze at the voice.

Standing at the entrance was what many would call a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. The stranger hand long black hair and purple eyes, the stranger dressed in all black clothing and had an angry look on his face if the twitching eye was any guess.

Storming up to naruto's table he grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled "I should have expected you to skip work again and goof of but not only that you left me to do your paper work! It was up to the roof from all the days you haven't done it!" the stranger ranted in anger.

"Um excuse me" said kushina trying not to laugh to the scene

"Huh?" turning the stranger finally took notice of the group sitting across from Naruto

 **5 minutes and 1 explanation later**

"I see so he was trying to apologise for running into you" the black haired man said "oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself my name in kihaku ekiguchi it's a pleasure to meet you" he continued.

"So how do you to know each other?" asked minato

"I'm his boss but I won't be for much longer if he keeps on skipping work" he said with a half-hearted glare at Naruto who just gave him a cheeky grin back

"hehe we both know you won't fire me I'm too much fun" he laughed only to be punched over the head "don't tempt me" kohaku sighed turning to face the group "so what brings you to town? Here to see the vanguard match tonight?" only to get a look of confusion

"What's vanguard?" asked natsumi

The shinobi noticed the shocked faces and winced at the fact they were blowing there cover

"Really you don't know what vanguard is? Well how about we show you… you don't mind if we use the G.I.R.S do you kihaku?" asked Naruto

"No go right ahead besides it is your job to introduce people to the game" kihaku replied

 **20 minutes later in the untied sanctuary branch**

Standing in the game room of the building were Naruto and natusmi "hum this one will do" throwing a deck of cards to natsumi who easily caught them

"Let's get started then I will explain as we go along, to start Each player chooses a grade 0 card from their deck and places it face-down on the vanguard circle. That card will be their first vanguard."

Both Naruto and natsumi put their cards face down and gave the deck a shuffle

"Now we both draw 5 cards from are deck, you're going to want to get a grade 1, 2 and 3 but if you're not happy with your hand you can send a few back and redraw"

Natusumi looked at her hand and put two cards back and shuffled then drew two cards

"Good now normally we would choose who would go first but since this is your first time playing i will go first and show you how it's done. First we flip are vanguard face up"

Stand up… the vanguard!

 **[Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer] 4000**

 **[Lizard Runner, Undeux] 6000**

The creatures on the card appeared on in front of them freaking the ninja's out a fare bit

"w-what the…how? Stuttered out the shocked ninja's

"Yeah it's pretty cool huh; this is a grand image reality system or G.I.R.S for short"

"This is so cool" the red headed teen shouted with stars in her eyes

Smiling at the amazement on her face he decided to carry on

"Now before we draw we would normally stand are units but because this is the first turn there is no need. So I draw"

"After you stand and draw comes what is known as the ride phase where I would put a unit with 1 grade higher over the current grade, this is called a ride"

I ride **[sanctuary of light, little storm] 7000**

"Now some units have skills that you can activate by paying the cost but may units skill activate now"

Thanks to its skill since I have planet lancer in the soul it gets an extra +1000 power, not only that but now lancers skill activates so because I ride little storm I can now revile the top 7 cards of my deck and if [ **sanctuary of light, determinator]** or **[sanctuary of light, planetal dragon]** is there I can add one of them to my hand.

Flipping over his cards to revile

 **[Rainbow-calling Bard]** **[Little Sage, Marron]** **[Knight of Determination lamorak,** **[Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon] [Battle Flag Knight, Constance]** **[Seeker, Loving Healer]** **[Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer]** Planetal dragon comes to my hand and I put the rest back into the deck and shuffle.

Now I call **[little sage, marron] 8000** to the left front row. "This is what is known as calling, you can add support to help your vanguard but only if they are the same grade or lower. Because it the first turn I can't attack so it's over to you"

Naruto natsumi

Hand 4 hand 5

Damage 0 damage 0

Drawing a card from the deck natsumi looked at the cards in her hand trying to pick what one to play.

"Ok I ride **[embodiment of armour, bahr] 8000"**

Good now if you have a grade 0 or 1 call it behind your vanguard, grade 0 and 1 units have a cool skill were they can add there power to the unit in front of it" interrupted Naruto

"Ok then I will call **[wyvern strike, jarran] 6000** to the rear guard and with a boost from **jarran,** **bahr** attacks the vanguard" she said

I don't guard

"When a vanguard attacks they get to do a drive trigger check, so flip over the top card of your deck and if it has a symbol in the top corner then it's a trigger" he stated

Nodding her head she flipped over the top card of her deck **[Dragon Knight, Nehalem] 10000**

 **Bahr** swooped in and slashed at **little storm**

"to bad you didn't get a trigger maybe next time, but I forgot to tell you your hand can play a big role in this game, you see the shield on the side of the cards that says how much defence they have and when you want to block an attack you would put them into the guardian circle and there defence power gets added to the vanguards power, if its equal to or more the attack is successful if less then it fails"

Because your attack hit I now flip over the top card of my deck to look for a trigger, this is called the damage check **[margal] 4000 draw** it's a draw trigger so I draw one card and add 5000 power to my vanguard and **margal** goes to the damage zone but be careful the first player to have 6 damage loses"

Turn end

Naruto natsumi

Hand 5 hand 5

Damage 1 damage 0

I draw **[rainbow-calling bard] 6000**

I ride **[sanctuary of light determinator] 9000**

Because I have **[little storm]** in the soul he gets an extra +1000 power

I move [ **little sage marron]** back and call **[battle flag knight, constance] 9000** to the front left rear guard and call **[margal]** behind my vanguard.

With a boost from **[margal] [determinator]** attacks your vanguard (9000 +1000 +4000= 14000)

No guard

"I check the drive trigger **[flash shield,Iseult] 6000** no trigger"

 **Determinator** flew at **bahr** and stabbed him with his lance

Checking for a damage trigger **[embodiment of armour, bahr]** no trigger

With a boost from **[marron]** **[battle flag knight, Constance]** attacks your vanguard (9000 +8000= 17000)

I guard with **[Lizard Soldier, Ganlu] shield 10000** (8000 +10000=18000)

"Nicely done, you sure do learn fast, I can't make any more attacks this turn so I end my turn"

Naruto natsumi

Hand 3 hand 4

Damage 1 damage 1

"I stand and draw" natsumi stated as she stood her units and drew **[Berserk Dragon] 9000**

I ride **[Wyvern Strike, Tejas] 8000** and call **[Berserk Dragon]** to the right rear guard and call **[bahr]** behind him

(Same time with the others)

"Wow I've never seen natsumi so focused before she usually can't even stand still for more than a minute" said kushina who watched the match in front of her in awe

"Yeah and they seem evenly matched, she really does learn things fast" said minato as he watch Naruto block her two headed dragon.

Kihaku stood next to minato and laughed a little

The 4 other ninja turned to him and looked at him strangely, seeing this kihaku explained to them why.

"Naruto may act like an idiot but he is one of the best in all of japan when it comes to vanguard" he said to the now shocked ninja's

"But they look so even how could he be that good" stuttered out tsunade

"like I said he just acts like an idiot but behind that the man is a genius when it comes to vanguard, that's the reason why he's the royal paladin clan leader" he said still not taking his eyes of the game not even bothering to look at the shocked faces of the ninja's

(Back to the game)

Naruto natsumi

Hand 2 hand 2 (from trigger check)

Damage 2 damage 1

"I hope your ready natsumi because I'm going to step it up a notch" suddenly naruto's eyes change from the caring cheerful look, now they had a serious look about them and to be honest they sent a shiver down natsumi's spine

W-what the…what's with that look, I stood up madara and obito's glare no problem so why…why do those eyes scare me so much she thought as she stared into her brothers eye's

An image of Naruto appeared in her mind of him towering over her

I stand and draw **[flag knight, Constance]**

Through bonds of friendship and determination we pave are own path to the future! I Ride! **[Sanctuary of light planetal dragon] 10000**

"Thanks to its skill it gains +1000 powers because determinator is in the soul and I use its counter blast to search my deck for one sanctuary of light unit and call it to the rear guard. I superior call another **[planetal dragon]** I retire my **[margal]** and call **[little storm]** to take its place"

"Now I attack your berserk dragon with my second [ **planetal dragon]** "

"I don't guard" said a scared natsumi who looked at the dragons in both fear and awe

With a boost from **[little storm]** I attack with my other **[planetal dragon]** (10000 +1000 +7000=18000)

I guard with **[Dragon Monk, Genjo] shield 10000** and **[Dragon Dancer, Monica] shield 5000** (8000 +10000 +5000=23000)

Checking the twin drive **  
[alabaster owl] 5000 critical**

 **[kight of determination lamorak] 10000**

Got a critical trigger I give the critical to **[battle flag knight, constance]** and I give the power to **[planetal dragon]** (1100 +7000 +5000=23000)

Plantel dragon smashed right through natsumi's defence and slashed at her vanguard

"I check the damage trigger **[Berserk Dragon]** no trigger" said natsumi

With a boost from **[little sage, marron] [battle flag knight, Constance]** attacks your vanguard (9000 +8000=17000)

I don't guard

Checking for damage trigger **[Dragon Monk, Goku] 10000** **[Dragon Dancer, Monica] 5000 draw trigger**

"I got a draw trigger I draw one card" said natsumi

I end my turn

Naruto natsumi

Hand 4 hand 1

Damage 2 damage 5

(With the others)

"He just turned the entire game around, before they were even but now Naruto has a massive lead" said kakashi

"This is why he was named the clan leader, he can turn a game around in a flash" said kihaku who was looking at natsumi who was panicking, he turn to see Naruto who had noticed as well

(Back to the game)

i-i stand and draw **[dragon monk, goku]**

I ride **[dragon monk, goku]** and with a boost from **[wyvern strike, jarran]** he attacks your vanguard

I guard with **[flash shield,Iseult] perfect shield** I send little storm to the drop zone to nullify your attack.

"Err I end my turn" said an annoyed natsumi

Naruto's eyes lost their intensity going back to the fun loving look they had before

"hehe your pretty good for a beginner I haven't had fun like this for a while"

I stand and draw **[little sage, marron]**

With a boost from **[little storm]** I attack with **[planetal dragon]** (11000+7000=18000)

I don't guard

Checking the twin drive

 **[planetal dragon]**

 **[little storm]**

I didn't get a trigger

Damage trigger check

 **[Berserk Dragon]** "No trigger…you win" she sighed

"So what did you think of vanguard?" Naruto asked

"Its…it's amazing I wanna play again aniki" realizing what she said she covered her mouth in shock

"what" Naruto said dumbly

(kihaku ekiguchi shadow paladin clan leader and boss of the united sanctuary branch)

A picture of him will be provided on my profile


	3. turn 3- the family reunion

Turn 3

I own nothing

(I case anyone is confused I hate the branch manager for the united sanctuary so kihaku is branch manager.)

Natsumi couldn't believe it, she had just let it slip that she was his sister. Not that it wouldn't have come out later, but she was hoping to tell him in private so they could tell him what happened that night.

"What do you mean aniki" said Naruto, his eyes going from his usual cheerfulness to a look that sent shivers down her spine

His eyes were more intense than before with hints of anger in them. Seeing the look in his friend's eyes kihaku interrupted them "I think we should take this someplace more private so you can talk, you can use my office"

"Thanks kihaku" said Naruto calmly

 **(in kihaku's office)**

Sitting down on the small couch naruto told them to sit which they did seeing the anger in his eyes

"Now I'm going to be calm about this and let you explain yourselves otherwise I'm going to have security through you of the property, so start talking" he said in a calm voice not portraying his anger

Gathering her thoughts kushina spook first "we weren't lying when we said that we were your family we have all the paperwork to prove it from when you were born"

"Then why was I raised in an orphanage?" said Naruto

"It's a very long story that I doubt you would believe" said minato

"I have time so go right ahead" said Naruto

"Very well then, it started 20 years ago" (skipping this part just the whole Naruto story)

The story went on for an hour with Naruto stopping them every now and then and to prove it minato even showed Naruto his rasengan.

"So let me get this straight your ninja's from another dimension that have freaky powers and at the day of my birth an old man sealed the soul of a big fox inside of me and I got sent to another dimension by a masked villain trying to take over the world… did I miss anything" said Naruto who had his eyebrows raised

"Well when you say it like that it sounds crazy but yeah" said kakashi who had stayed quite the whole time readying his make out paradise

"believe me it sounds crazy not matter what way you say it….but I have always been a little crazy to begin with so… I believe you" said Naruto

"Please listen to us naru… wait you believe us? Why?" asked the confused father

"There are a few reasons the first being natsumi, when we played your true character was reviled so I already knew that I meant something important to you, the second would be how your dressed, nowhere in the world dresses like you do but the final thing would be the fox spirit" said Naruto

"What do you mean? Have you talked to him?" asked natsumi only for Naruto to shake his head

"no I have never spook to any massive fox, but something happened a few years ago and now it all makes sense" he stated

"What happened?" kushina asked worriedly

"Three years ago there was a worldwide incident dubbed the reverse" said Naruto

"What's the reverse? Just what happened?" asked tsunade

Well three years ago a clan called link joker appeared out of know where, it was an evil clan when a player lost, the clan would take their soul and force the defeated player to fight for them like a puppet" he said shocking the ninja

"That's horrible" gasped out kushina

"That's not the worst part; whenever a reversed player defeated someone they too would lose their soul. The reverse would bring all the dark emotions a person has to the surface, but I lost to one of the reversed players (kai) and I almost lost my soul"

"How did you stop it?" asked minato

"I didn't when I was getting reversed it felt like something inside of me was battling the process and forced it to stop, I guess it was this fox spirit" he said holding a hand to his stomach

Kurama helped him without aniki even earning his respect I wonder why they thought

"I know what you're going to ask next, but I have to say no, I can't go back with you" he said shocking them again

"w-what why not, don't you want to be with your family" said the shocked mother and father

I can't because I already have a life here, I can't leave my girlfriend as well as my friends to never see them again, I also have responsibility's here" he said

"I…I see there is nothing we can say to you that would change your mind is there" asked minato

"I'm sorry but japan is my home. And my life is here, but that doesn't mean that we can't make this last why don't you stay for a while and see what japan has to offer" said Naruto in a cheerful voice

"But we have nowhere to stay" said kushina

"You could stay with me besides I have always wanted a mother so I can brag about my girlfriend to her" said a laughing Naruto

Finally getting over her shock kushina heard the magic word (girlfriend) "oh my little naru-chan has himself a girlfriend huh, when do we get to meet her" she said with a smile that clearly said It better be soon!

Seeing the smile Naruto couldn't help but shiver a little I think I may have made a mistake

 **(That night naruto's house)**

Sitting around naruto's coffee table the newly reunited family (and friend) were catching up with natsumi telling Naruto about her pranking days.

"HAHAHA you painted a mountain face bright orange in broad daylight without anyone noticing HAHAHA" Naruto was holding his side from laughing so hard

The family talked throughout the night finally getting to know each other. They talked about whatever they could think of, just spending as much time together as possible and finally going to bed at 3am (like me) with natsumi passed out on the sofa.

Putting a blanket over her Naruto started to walk back to his room only for him to stop and hold his chest in extreme pain, only for it to leave a few seconds later.

w-what was that it felt like…no never mind I will think about it later not know that this action just awoke the kyuubi in natsumi's seal

 **(Inside of natsumi's seal)**

 **What was that? It felt evil…I better keep an eye on him** thought the fox as it closed its eyes and went back to sleep.

 **10 am**

Natsumi woke up to see Naruto cooking bacon and eggs with the rest of the family sitting around the table eating and drinking coffee.

"Oh your finally up huh, come and it" said Naruto as he put her plate down on the table

"So Naruto when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours?" said kushina

"Well misaki should be at the card shop today so we could head there a little later in the day if you want" said Naruto was drinking his coffee

"Umm nii-san could we get a deck while were there please" said natsumi deploying her secret weapon… puppy dog eyes.

Not being able to resist naurto captured natsumi in a bear hug "ah my cute little nee-chan wants to play vanguard just like her big brother"

"c-cant b-breath!" she whizzed out

 **(Later that day)**

Walking down the streets of tokyo were Naruto, kushina, minato and natsumi (kakashi went to find a book store and tsunade a casino) till they came to a small shop named **card capital 2**

The small group walked in to find a green haired man in a brown suit talking to one of the staff members who had even crazier hair then kakashi

"mamoru? What are you doing here?" asked the surprised blond

The now named stranger turned around to the familiar voice "oh hey Naruto it's been awhile" said mamoru as he waved "I was just talking to kamui about having a cardfight"

"Didn't you to have one last night?" Naruto asked thinking back to the exhibition match he missed

"hehe yeah but I want a rematch" said kamui from behind the counter until he finally took notice of the small group with his friend "say Naruto who are these guys, friends of yours?"

"hehe turns out there my long lost family" said the forever cheerful blond

"WHAT!" the shook could be seen all over kamui's face

"Oh right mum, dad natsumi these guys here are some friends of mine, Mamoru Anjou and Kamui Katsuragi" Naruto said pointing to each of them as he said there names

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the family bowed

"Oh before I forget mamoru can I ask a favour?" asked Naruto

"Sure go right ahead" mamoru replied

"well you see natsumi here is just starting out at vanguard and needs some help making her deck and because she likes kagero you seem like the best person to ask" the blond replied

"Sure I have a little time" mamoru took natsumi to one of the tables to help her out well Naruto stayed to talk with kamui

"So why you are in today I thought misaki was on today?" the blond asked

"She called in saying she needed to do something and could make it so I had to take over" said kamui

Well this small talk was going on both minato and kushina were looking round the store and couldn't help but smile at the laughing faces of the small children enjoying the game

This world is so peaceful, even with the end of the war our world is still so violent… I wish it could be like this. They were both so lost in thought that they didn't realize they had been spacing out close to 10 minutes.

The pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a redhead boy with an odd pink swirl entering the shop.

The boy wondered around the shop aimlessly until kamui who had finished speaking to Naruto and had his cardfight with momoru walked over to talk with him. It turned out that the boy's name was chrono and he had a one of a kind deck from a clan no one had heard of but had no idea how to play.

They watched as chrono managed to beat kamui by the skin of his teeth and no small amount of luck.

 **(With chrono)**

"I won… I actually won" said chrono in shock

"Those are some pretty good cards you got there" said a voice next to him

Jumping a little in freight chrono turned his head so fast it's a wonder he didn't hurt himself, looking over his shoulder was none other than Naruto with an innocent expression on his face.

"Can I help you" asked the mixed haired boy

"Just looking, it not every day so see a brand new clan" Naruto said not taking his eyes of the cards

"It's nice to meet you by the way, the names Naruto" he continued

"chrono shindo" was his reply

"so where did you get these?" asked the blond

"I found them in my locker as well as a map on how to get here" chrono replied

"How odd" mused Naruto

His thoughts however were interrupted by his sister "aniki I've done it, I made my own deck" she shouted.

"hehe I was nice meeting you chrono, see you around" said Naruto as he lead the family out of the store.

No one could have predicted that this chance encounter would change so many lives in the near future, but that will come in time.

Stopping to look at the setting sun Naruto couldn't help but grin chrono shindo huh? I can't wait to see what you can do


End file.
